


A Dog's Purpose

by kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Another Life, Alternate Universe - Dogs, M/M, Remus - Freeform, Sirius - Freeform, Sirius reborn as a puppy, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, puppy!Sirius
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一個天狼星重新投胎成一隻狗狗，轉生到了另一個那世界的天狼星沒有回到雷木思身邊的世界，用盡牠的一生陪伴他、守護他，在雷木思逝去後仍痴痴等候他的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short Edition

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事靈感來源為同名書籍：A Dog's Purpose（臺灣譯名：為了與你相遇）By W. Bruce Cameron（布魯斯．卡麥隆）
> 
> 此為參加2012香港Harry Potter Only場刊合本的文章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章為刪減成3000字的簡潔版，完整版請見第二章  
> 最初張貼處：[A Dog's Purpose（短版）](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/a-dogs-purpose65288307012925665289.html)

****

──────────────────────

  
  
  
他使勁撐起眼皮，奔來的小小人影使溫暖自心底冒了上來。他沒有讓男孩失望，他就在這，在這等待他的到來。

就如同他們所約定的。

 

 

 

最初的記憶，是某種濕軟的東西一遍遍刷過他，慢慢地，他明白了是母親的舌頭。

他由觸摸學會了生存最重要的事──覓食。知道頭埋進去冷冷的是水，兩端比較寬大而堅硬的是比奶水更好吃的食物，軟綿綿的是睡覺用的窩，總是縮在母親腳邊的毛球是弟弟。

這樣的一成不變在某天起了變化。

總是會拿食物來的那個巨大生物疏忽了，讓鐵杆間出現小小的隙縫。他好奇地往前走去，一陣舒爽的氣味令他想邁開還有點笨拙的腿，盡情奔馳到筋疲力竭為止。

下一秒他有所意識時，他已站在遠方，看著母親一言不發地回望他，而他弟弟依舊縮成小小一團躲在母親腳邊，表情則是他不知道要怎麼形容的奇怪神情。這樣的場景有說不上來的熟悉，雖然他沒有任何類似的記憶。

接著，他明白了他不屬於這個大家都長得差不多的地方。

他所屬的是風吹來的世界。

於是他頭也不回地去找尋，專屬於他的歸處。

 

 

 

路過溪畔，穿越森林。在他離家數個月後的某天，他遇見了他。

一個高高瘦瘦的人類。

當時他懶洋洋地趴在樹蔭下，一道溫潤的嗓音傳進他耳裡。莫名地，他深深喜歡上聲音的主人。他睜眼一看，便再也移不開視線。秋日的陽光讓他頭上的毛呈現各式色彩，如老樹般深棕，也有毬果的淺褐，及幾縷的金參雜。他的眼睛和他最喜歡的石頭很像，一種他曾挖掘出來卻帶不走，叫做琥珀的石頭。

他用比母親還溫暖的眼神對他說話，他無法理解卻再喜歡不過。他戀戀不捨地望著，連自己發出嗚咽都毫無自覺。直到一隻纖細的前爪拍拍他，才發現自己靠上了他。他跟著他回家，去每個地方，分享不多的食物，還有蜷縮在小小的窩裡取暖。

在一個很熱很熱的日子，一種帶著薄薄東西的鳥打斷了早餐。他說那叫做貓頭鷹，送來薄薄的是信，捲成一捆的是報紙。他警告過他，攻擊牠就沒有晚餐。

他不介意沒有食物，但他不想要被討厭。所以他總是很克制。

他說，要去一個叫做學校的地方任教，報答一個叫做校長，對他有如再生父母的人。從他顫抖的雙手看得出來，他很開心。他知道他會是好教授，他教會了他很多。而他想要的只有讓他快樂。他也向他保證，每個月的特別日子都會和他一同奔馳森林。

某天，他們動手整理一些霉味很重的東西。雖然快樂沒有散去，憂愁卻也爬上他略顯蒼老的臉，使得髮裡的銀白更加顯眼。

他淡淡地跟他說，那是個很老很老的老朋友。

他弄不明白為什麼他的神情那麼複雜？他嗅到很深，還摻有很沉重的悲傷情感。望向泛黃的報紙，一陣突如其來的緊縮，像是在水裡吸不到空氣般弄得他很不舒服。

他聞聞它，除了油墨和霉味外，沒有任何奇怪的味道啊。為什麼他會這麼痛？

輕如蚊吶的聲音飄來。他說，他們經歷很長的時間才走到一起。戰爭時分離過，幾年前重逢了，他為任務旅居各地，而他則是留守集會之地。但他們很珍惜相處的時間，開會時，他們還會像學生一樣偷偷摸摸地傳紙條，還有桌下的交流。

雖然他不懂他語氣中的笑意，但他想，或許就和他會不小心讓食物掉到桌下給他一樣。他用鼻子推推他，他則搔了搔他的耳後。

他莫名喜歡他搔他耳後時，自眼底流露出的感情。

他說，他在和敵方的交手中走了。他不懂什麼是走了，但他不喜歡看到他眼睛冒水，於是他讓前腳搭上他，伸出舌頭舔掉。嚐起來鹹鹹澀澀的。他決定這根本就不應該存在，更不該出現在他臉上。

不知道為什麼，他就是不喜歡。

他的他微笑地蹭蹭他的脖子。哦，他好喜歡他這麼做，像是找到了他的生存意義。

他有個男孩，礙於他毛茸茸的小問題，他在提及毛茸茸時又提提嘴角，所以由長輩照顧。還有，他讓他的教子當了男孩的教父。他說真想讓他看看他的表情，還帶有稚氣的年齡，卻有他教父沒有的成熟穩重。

他停下搔他耳後的動作，而他不滿地抬頭。看到他用溫柔地說，他一直都像個孩子。這又再度讓他胸口被莫名地揪緊。

他暗暗決定，這個感覺太討厭了，所以他不要讓他再有碰那本書的機會。

某天他面色蒼白地說，他們要回家了。因為投訴什麼一大堆他聽不懂的名詞，但他的難受一點也瞞不過他靈敏的鼻子。

那年冬天冷得直打哆嗦。讓他高興的是，可以光明正大地睡床上。他常常看見他用被子裹住自己，慢吞吞地走去廚房喝湯，暖暖身子，然後再回到床上縮成一團。

他離開床舖的次數越來越少，睡覺的時間越來越長。

一天傍晚，他的他突然煮了一頓像樣的晚餐，他開心地舔掉殘留在他臉上的醬汁，逗得他無助地揮舞雙手。

之後，他蹣跚地到床上躺下，向他招了招手。

他跟他說，看，那顆最明亮的星星是不是很特別？他喜歡它特有的白光中帶一點點的藍，就像那個他的眼睛。他又搖搖尾巴，他想這和稱讚他是乖狗狗同樣是好事。他平淡地說，知道嗎？它也被叫做月之犬哦。

他的他口中呢喃著同個名字，摸著他說乖狗狗，他好想他。他感到椎心刺骨的痛，卻不明所以。他的動作越來越慢，名字間的間隔也越來越長。然後是邂逅時的那抹笑。

他的手就這樣落在他耳後，緩緩地，他閉上了眼睛。

再也沒睜開過。

翌日，一個頭髮鬍子都很白很長的老人來訪，眼中寫滿了濃濃的哀慟。他告訴他，他要帶他的他去很遠的地方，他們便啵地一聲消失。他以前常看見他這麼做，所以他並沒有察覺到不對勁。

他踱步的時間卻隨著天數變長。

多日後，老人如他所料地現身，他發出低低的嗚咽，對他腳邊的地板聞聞嗅嗅，困惑為什麼他的他沒有出現。老人說，他的他走得很平靜。縱使老人不具任何威脅感，他卻在他走近時奪門而出。

沒來由的，他知道他將承受不起。

他不想聽見。一個字都不要。

他不要……

 

 

 

他在森林裡躲藏好久。好幾次，他差點就回去了，可最後他還是鼓足了勇氣。他抓抓門板，沒人應門。

夜半時刻，他被熟悉的『啵！』驚醒。便心急如焚地跑向屋子，發狂似的猛抓門板。他想見他，比什麼都想。

他就在那，他的他回來了。

可是他在哭泣。

他努力地舔也舔不完。背上、脖子上的毛全濕了，抱住他的人卻停不下顫抖。還有不斷被重覆的名字。他只能任他將他的毛弄得更濕。

接著他醒了。當晚他對著月亮發出嚎叫，一聲，一聲，無奈再多也帶不走痛楚。他明白了老人沒說完的話。

他失去了他。

永遠的。

 

 

 

他在附近森林定居下來，一是捨不得離去，二來他也不知道還有哪稱得上家。某天，有個熟悉又陌生的味道出現在森林邊界。

他拔腿飛奔，是他嗎？

是他回來了嗎？

印入眼簾的卻是個孩子。他注意到他的頭髮在瞬間變為熟悉、令他想哭的色調。下一秒，他發現類似多年前的臂彎，相似的氣息，雖然夾有濃厚奶味，卻是他喜歡的他獨有的。他不由自主地低下頭來，想多回味點他思念不已的氣味。

他想，他會喜歡這個味道的主人。

事實證明，孩子也喜歡他。他喜歡把臉埋在他糾結的長毛裡磨蹭，令他想起已經離他而去的他。

他很快樂。

同時，他也察覺到自己的不適與日俱增。一年後，他看見孩子拿著閃閃發光的東西，是個項圈。

他勾起嘴角，如果是他，他會想跟他回家。

他想要開心地跑過去，想要吠叫，但他只能搖搖尾巴。他記得的最後一件事，是小小的雙手為他套上項圈，還有環抱他的雙臂，及甜甜的奶香。

 

 

 

他再度睜開眼睛的瞬間，看見他自己是名黑髮略長過肩的男孩子，就像是曾擁有過的柔順漆黑。他向後方伸出手去，牽起另一個人的手。

一個他朝思暮想的人。

他有著淺棕色的髮絲，些許的金在陽光下閃耀，琥珀色的雙眼，以及在初次邂逅時，那道溫暖的笑顏。

對於自己所投射過去的目光，他回以愛戀的微笑。

這次，他要陪他走過每一道陽光，欣賞每一個月夜。

他執起他的手，想告訴他一句，他花了好久好久的時間才終於領悟，卻苦無機會告訴他的話語。

輕喚他的名，說

愛你。

雷木思，我愛你。  
  
  
  



	2. Completed Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此為第二章完整版，刪減成3000字的簡潔版請見第一章  
> 最初張貼處：[A Dog's Purpose（完整版）](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/a-dogs-purpose6528823436259722925665289.html)

****

──────────────────────

  
  
  
他無力地動動沒什麼感覺的身體，就只有長長的鼻子扭了下，便再也沒有多餘的體力。糢糊的視力隱隱約約看見遠方變化的雲朵，低垂的耳朵聽見樹葉被吹得沙沙作響的小調。他使勁全力撐起沉重的眼皮，看見遠方奔跑而來的小小人影，一股欣喜的溫暖感受自心底深處冒了上來。他沒有讓男孩失望，他就在這裡，在這裡等待他的到來。

就如同他們所約定的一樣。

 

 

 

最初的記憶，是某種暖暖、軟軟又溼潤的東西一遍遍地刷過他的身軀，那時候，他還不知道那究竟是什麼。慢慢地，他明白了那是叫做母親的龐大生物，而刷過他身體的，是母親的舌頭，這個動作則是在舔舐他的毛髮，目的是喚醒他，確認他是否順利誕生了。

漸漸地，他在摸索中學習，藉由觸摸學會了生存最重要的事情──覓食。然後他在能夠掙開眼皮的時候，發現了其他和他差不多大小的生物，是他的兄弟。

他一天天成長，在玩耍中學會了更多的新奇事物，知道頭埋進去冷冷的東西是水，兩端比較寬大而堅硬的東西是比奶水更好吃的食物，還有軟綿綿的東西是睡覺用的窩，會自己亂跑的圓形物體是玩具，然後總是縮在母親腳邊的另一團毛球則是他的弟弟。

每天睜開眼睛都會有新發現，雖然他和弟弟只能在一根根高聳細長東西所圍成的範圍裡探索行走，但這樣的空間就足以讓他們活動筋骨了，畢竟，他們沒有母親那麼大，連裝著水的凹槽，他們都可以探進半個身體。

而這一成不變的日子，在某天起了變化。

總是會拿食物來給他們和母親的那個巨大生物疏忽了，讓一直合在一起的鐵杆間出現小小的隙縫。於是，他好奇地將頭塞進它們之間，吃驚地發現，它們居然自己退了開來，他越是往前走去，它們就退得越遠。

他好玩地嗅嗅其中一邊所滑過的地表，有條淺淺的痕跡，還帶有鐵杆的味道。他回頭想去看看另一邊是否也有相同的味道，頭還沒有轉向後方，卻先注意到了鐵杆之外那一大 ****片的東西，正輕輕搖擺舞動著。

從那片搖晃的東西之中，傳來一陣一陣好聞的氣味。這個味道，每次在那個巨大生物拿食物來給他們的時候都會出現。不同於他們所待之處，這氣味有種舒爽的感覺，會令他想要邁開還有點笨拙的腿，盡情地在這個氣味所在的地方一路奔馳，跑到筋疲力竭為止。

微風輕輕地吹拂過他，等下一秒他有所意識時，他已經站在那些柔軟的東西之間了。他扭過頭去，看著他前來的方向。母親一言不發地佇立在鐵杆之後回望他，而他弟弟的表情，則是一種他不知道要怎麼形容的奇怪神情。他依舊將身子縮成小小的一團，躲在母親的腳邊。這樣的場景對他來說，有種說不上來的熟悉感，雖然他可以確定他沒有任何類似的記憶。

下個瞬間，他便明白了他並不屬於這裡。不屬於這個大家都長得差不多的地方。

他所屬的，是將風吹來的世界另一端。

於是他頭也不回地往未知的天地奔去，去開拓挖掘新的視野，找尋只專屬於他自己的歸處。

 

 

 

走過很長的路，他明白了那片綠意叫做草原，路過溪畔，穿越森林。隨著出外日子的增加，他也成長為一隻頗為巨大的狗兒。

然後就在他離家數個月後的某天，他遇見了他。

一個高高瘦瘦的人類。

他們在一個小小的小鎮外相遇，或者說，他被他發現。當時他懶洋洋地趴在一處樹蔭下，享受著涼爽的秋風，任由全身的毛被吹得瘋狂舞動。接著另一道陰影遮住了他，一道溫潤的嗓音隨後傳進他的耳朵裡。

莫名地，他深深地喜歡上這個聲音的主人。於是他睜開他的眼睛，想要好好地看個清楚，這一看，他就再也移不開他的視線。

秋日的陽光，讓他頭上的毛呈現出各式各樣的色彩，有如森林老樹般的深棕，也有毬果的淺褐，以及幾許的金色參雜其中。他的眼睛和他最喜歡的石頭顏色很像，一種他曾經在一個叫做海的大水池的附近森林地下所挖掘出來，卻帶不走的石頭，叫做琥珀的石頭。

這名人類，用著比他母親還要溫暖許多的眼神對他說話，說著他無法理解的話，可是他卻再喜歡不過了。

他戀戀不捨地望著他，連自己發出了祈求般的嗚咽聲都毫無自覺。直到一隻纖細卻溫柔的前爪拍了拍他的頭，他才回過神來，發現自己不知在何時靠上了這名人類的腳，舒服地依偎到他懷裡，享受他帶給他的撫摸。

之後，他跟著他回到他家，跟著他到每個他可以去的地方，跟著他分享不多的食物，跟著他蜷縮在小小的窩裡互相取暖。

他們度過了很長很長的一段美好時光。他告訴他，是三年的時間。

接著在一個很熱很熱的日子，一種常常會帶著薄薄的東西的鳥，從廚房窗戶飛了進來，打斷他們的早餐。他說那叫做貓頭鷹，送來的東西，薄薄的是信，捲成一捆的是報紙。而這兩樣東西對他而言都相當重要，所以他警告過他，不可以攻擊這種鳥，否則他會落得沒有晚餐的下場。

他一點不介意沒有食物，但是他不想要被他討厭。所以貓頭鷹來的時候，他總是很努力地客制住自己的本能，讓他的他可以收到完整的郵件。

那天，他的世界起了天翻地覆的巨大轉變。

他說他要去一個叫做學校的地方，成為一名教授，傳授他最擅長的知識，也報答一個叫做校長，對他有如再生父母的人的恩情。

從他顫抖的雙手看得出來，他很開心，他從來沒有看過他這麼開心過。所以當他問他，他會不會對於他們需要搬遷感到生氣的時候，他卻是愉快地搖搖尾巴，表示他的贊同。因為他知道，他會成為好教授，他教會了他很多很多的東西。而他想要的，只有看到他快樂。即使他之後大部分的時間都不能看到他，不能整天待在一起玩。

只要他快樂，他願意守住他們的家，等候他回來。

他也向他保證，每個月的特別日子他都會留在家裡面，整整一天，就和他們以往一起度過的一樣，他們會一同享受奔馳森林的快樂。

他們幸福的日子維持了很長一陣子。直到某天，他們動手整理一些聞起來帶有很重霉味的東西。即使如此，他還是能夠分辯得出來，那張小小的紙片是叫做報紙的東西。雖然男子身上快樂的氣息沒有完全散去，憂愁卻也爬上了他已經略微蒼老的臉龐，使得他頭髮裡的銀白色更加顯眼。那一小張報紙不像其他的被扔掉，而是被收進他書房櫃子上的一本書內。

他看著他讓報紙攤在地板上，對於他有一下沒一下地搔著自己耳朵有點不解，他將自己的頭更往那隻心不在焉的掌心推去，期待得到更多的注意。可惜成效不如預期的好。

他淡淡地跟他說，那是他一個很老很老的老朋友。

只是他弄不明白的是，他提起這位老朋友的神情，為什麼那麼複雜？好多種的氣味混合在一起，複雜到他無法理解。他嗅出那裡面有種很深很深的感情，和他對他的不同，還參雜了種很沉重的悲傷氣息，強烈到他沒有辦法忽視。

看著他眼裡的悲傷，他受到莫名的牽引轉頭，望向泛黃的報紙。這一看，一陣突如其來的緊縮弄得他胸口很不舒服，像是在水裡玩吸不到空氣時的感覺，又像是被什麼東西重重地搥打了胸口般疼痛。

他聞聞那張小紙片，除了油墨和霉味外，沒有任何奇怪的味道啊。為什麼他會覺得這麼不舒服？

這股異樣的感受，讓他不想再看見那張紙，於是他轉身將自己的頭擱到了他大腿上，期許得到他的撫摸，希望能透過他溫暖大掌的觸摸，將這陌生又不舒服的感覺抹去。他也如他所希望的拍了拍他，一下一下地，讓手指梳理過他柔順的長毛。

他輕如蚊吶的聲音從他頭上飄來。他說，他們經歷過很長的時間才走到一起。然後在戰爭的時候被 ****迫分了開來，接著他又感到那個沉重氣息壟罩住他，卻在他說出下一句話的時候，稍稍減輕了些。

他們在幾年前重逢，有過一段不算長的相處時間。他因為許多任務必須旅居各地，而他則是被要求留守在集會用的房子裡。但是，他們很珍惜難得的相處時間，特別在經歷過那麼久的分離以後，彼此更了解到對方之於自己的重要性。他說，開會的時候，他們偶爾還會像年輕時在課堂上一樣，偷偷摸摸地傳紙條，然後輕笑了聲，還有桌底下的交流。

雖然他不明白他語氣中的笑意從何而來，但他想，或許就和他們出去和別人一起吃飯時，他會不小心讓食物掉到桌下給他是一樣的意思吧。他用鼻子推推他的掌，他則是又搔了搔他的耳後。

他莫名地喜歡他搔他耳後時，自他眼底流露出的那種感情。

他聽見他深吸口氣以後，繼續訴說著屬於他們的故事。他在和敵方陣營一次規模較大的交手中走了。他不是很懂走了這句話是什麼意思，但他不喜歡看到他眼睛冒水的樣子，於是他讓前腳搭上他的胸膛，伸出舌頭舔掉那些水。

味道很奇怪，嚐起來鹹鹹澀澀的。他決定這樣東西根本就不應該存在在這世界上，更不應該出現在他的臉上。

他的他微笑著蹭蹭他的脖子，看起來心情好多了。接著，他看見他若有所思地轉了轉一個會反光的圈圈，就放在從抽屜拿出來的小盒子裡。他說他有個男孩，不過，礙於他長久以來的毛茸茸小問題──他在提及毛茸茸這個字眼時，又提了提嘴角，他喜歡他這種放鬆的感覺──所以目前是由長輩在照顧著。還有，他讓他的教子當了男孩的教父，他說真想讓他看看他的表情，在他那個應該還帶有稚氣的年齡，他卻在他身上看到了他教父所沒有的成熟穩重。

他在說到這裡的時候稍稍停頓了下，然後停下搔他耳後的動作，這讓他有點不滿地抬起頭看他。看到他用一種溫柔到極點的目光說，他一直都像個孩子。而這句話，又再度讓他感到胸口被莫名地揪緊。

這股難受感覺的強烈程度，讓他連他將東西夾回架上的厚重書籍內，甚至離開了書房都沒有察覺到，只留下他單獨一個，靜靜地坐在書房地板，望著那已然斑駁的封面。

他暗暗決定，這個感覺太討厭了，所以他不要讓他再有去碰那本書的機會。

 

 

 

過了一段日子，當天氣又逐漸進入他隨時會有跳進學校大池子裡游泳，還有戲弄那隻會噴出黑黑臭臭的水的奇怪生物的衝動時，他知道，夏季來臨了。

而他的他，在他最喜歡的季節到來後的某一天，正準備等他開門進來的那瞬間偷溜出去，衝向那座大水池的時候，用迅雷不及掩耳的速度捧住他的頭，然後面色蒼白地說，他們要回家了。他告訴他，因為有家長向學校投訴什麼一大堆他聽不懂的名詞，所以該是他們回家的時候了。

但是他卻可以從他微微顫抖的手得知，雖然他表面上裝作若無其事的樣子，他心裡的難受程度，可是一點瞞不過他靈敏的鼻子。於是他再度將前腳搭上他的胸口，試圖舔掉唯恐下一秒又會出現在那裡的水。

不知道為什麼，他就是不喜歡看見那種水從他眼睛冒出來。

他的他小小地嚇了一跳，然後伸手緊緊抱住他。哦，他好喜歡他這麼做，特別是他把臉埋在他的長毛裡磨蹭，那感覺，就像是找到了他的生存意義一樣。

之後他們回到了他們小小的房子，又過著少少、少少的食物，然後很多、很多散步時間的日子。

那年的冬天很冷很冷，冷得他們直打哆嗦。即使他們兩個緊緊地窩在一起，甚至還躲在被子底下，也止不了身體不住地顫抖。他想他可以理解為什麼，畢竟那是條沒什麼重量，又不像他的毛一樣濃密的布料。不過讓他很高興的是，他可以光明正大地和他一起睡在床舖上，不需要像平時一樣，只能夠乖乖地守在床腳旁。

之後，在經常聽見遠方有人們的歌唱聲傳來時，他的他卻再也沒有辦法和他去外面散步。一種很糟糕的感覺在他心頭徘徊不去，他知道，肯定又有事情發生了，卻對於究竟是什麼完全摸不著頭緒。他常常看見他用睡覺的被子裹住自己，以慢吞吞的速度走去廚房，喝一點湯暖暖身子，然後再回到床鋪上縮成一團。

這樣的日子持續了好久好久。他離開床舖的次數越來越少，睡覺的時間越來越長。

某一天傍晚，他的他突然清醒許多，幫他們兩個煮了一頓好久都沒有過的像樣晚餐，他開心地將它們狼吞虎嚥掉，還試圖舔掉殘留在他臉上的醬汁，逗得他哈哈大笑，高舉雙手無助地揮舞，想躲卻躲不開他的攻擊。

他們原本還想到後院去欣賞星空，但是礙於他又變得步履維艱，全身的氣力，只夠蹣跚地爬上二樓的房間。他到窗台邊突出的小平台上坐下後，向他招了招手。

搖搖尾巴，他好久沒看見他心情這麼放鬆的樣子了。

他拍拍他的頭，而後指了指天邊，跟他說，看，那顆最明亮的星星是不是很特別？他說他喜歡它特有的光芒，明亮的白光中帶著一點點的藍，就像那個他的眼睛一樣。

他又搖搖尾巴，雖然不知道他在說什麼，但他可以從他充滿感情的語調中判斷出來，和他稱讚他是乖狗狗一樣是好事。他跟著他看向那顆閃亮的星星，他平淡地說，知道嗎？它也被叫做月之犬哦。

時間無聲無息地悄悄溜走，他注意到他不知何時靠上了窗桅，於是他用鼻子推推他垂在身側的手。而他過了一會兒才轉過頭來看他，卻又不像是真的在看著他。

他的他說著話，口中一邊斷斷續續地呢喃著同一個名字，還一邊摸著他的耳朵說乖狗狗，他好想他。他為此感到椎心刺骨的痛楚，卻不明所以。當那個名字出現得越來越頻繁，他的胸口也跟著越來越痛，到最後，他只是呼喚著那個名字，什麼話都沒有說。

他用牙齒扯扯他的衣角，他想，他只要睡一覺就會好了，明天早上就又會像今天一樣地有精神。他被動地讓他將他拉向床鋪，慢吞吞地鑽進被窩裡面，接著他一跳躍上 ****床舖，在他身側的棉被上縮成一團，一如既往。

只是，那個名字還是接連不斷地溜出他的嘴巴，他每梳一下他的毛，就會跟著喊一次那個名字。慢慢地，他的動作越來越慢，名字跟名字之間的間隔也越來越長。他讓自己的頭枕上他胸口，隨著他的呼吸起起伏伏，然後他看見如同他們邂逅時，他的那道笑容，同樣溫柔地像是要滴出水來。

他的手就這樣落在他的耳後，緩緩地，他閉上了他的眼睛。

再也沒睜開過。

 

 

 

翌日早晨，一個頭髮很白很長，鬍子也很白很長的老人來訪。他聽見他匆匆地進入他們的寢室，卻在開門的那瞬間垮下了肩膀。

他提起緩慢的腳步走向他們，滿是悲傷地望著他的他。然後他側過頭來，對上趴在床上的他的眼睛，說了幾句話。可是他一點都聽不懂他所說的話，只知道他在說話的過程中，眼中寫滿了濃濃的哀慟。

他告訴他，他要帶他的他去一個很遠很遠的地方，比學校還要遠上許多，可是這次他不能夠和他們一同前去。接著，老人回過頭去看看床上的他，再轉回來跟他說，你知道他會怎麼跟你說的：要當隻乖狗狗，不要搗蛋，否則沒有晚餐吃哦。

夾雜在他語氣中的些許遲疑讓他感到困惑，他一直都是隻乖狗狗啊。

接著老人拍了拍他的頭，攙扶起他的他，他看見他毫無生氣地被扶起身子，但卻依舊動也不動。接著，他看見他們啵地一聲在他眼前消失。他以前常常看到他會這樣子突然消失，過了一會兒之後，又會突然出現，所以他並沒有察覺到事情有任何不對勁。只想著他等等就會回來了。

隨著天數的增加，他在屋子裡踱步的時間也跟著一天天變長。

幾天後，老人就如他所料地在同一個地方現身，但這次他的他卻沒有跟著一起回來。他低低地發出嗚咽聲，走向老人腳邊，在他附近打著轉，對著他旁邊的地板聞聞嗅嗅，對於為什麼他的他沒有和老人一起出現感到疑惑不已。

老人蹲下來摸摸他的頭，跟他說，他的他走得很平靜，而他，需要帶他到別的地方去。

他不自覺地縮了縮，恐懼在他心底油然而生，老人眼中的悲傷太過明顯，明顯到讓他的害怕瞬間就蔓延到他全身上下。他感覺到這一離開，就再也見不到他的他，再也回不到這棟他們一同生活的屋子。縱使老人平靜的態度並不具有任何威脅感，他卻在他向他走過來時奪門而出，無視他背後傳來的擔憂呼喊，一路狂奔。

他跑進他們每個月都會去玩上整晚的森林，跑向更加深處的黑暗之中，就算途中碰上那個四隻腳加上兩隻手的高大生物呼喚他，他也沒有停下腳步，只是更邁開了步伐，深怕一個不小心，就會被那個老人追上。

沒來由的，他知道他緊接著想說的是他所承受不起的。

他不想聽見。一個字都不要。

他不要……

 

 

 

他在森林裡躲躲藏藏了好幾天，或許是好幾週、甚至好幾個月的時間，但他不知道。因為森林的深處是照不到陽光的，而他剛進入森林的時候，總是躲在深處的洞窟裡，直到肚子餓得受不了了，才會迫不得已地踏出洞外覓食。

不祥又不安的感覺一直在他心頭繚繞。好幾次，他差點就回到了他們房子後方的森林，卻在想起當時的那股恐懼時，無端地退縮了起來，強迫自己忽視那強烈的不捨，回到森林的洞窟去。

這樣的日子反反覆覆地過了很久，他總在森林的邊緣和深處來來回回，經過滿山滿谷花開的季節，熱到他連洞窟都待不住的溫度和潮溼，然後森林裡的樹都掉光了葉子，以及和他離開房子一樣寒冷刺骨的雪季。

最後，他終究還是鼓足了勇氣，踏出森林，回到他們的家。

他抬起前腳抓抓門板，沒有人為他開門。他沿著房子繞了一圈，有種被閒置了很長一陣子的霉味飄散在四周。他不曉得該怎麼做才好，於是他在屋子旁邊的森林裡住了下來，等候他歸來。

一個夜半時刻，他被一聲熟悉的『啵！』給驚醒。接著他心急如焚地跑向屋子，發了狂似的猛抓門板。他想見他，比什麼都還想。然後他在門被打開的時候，嚇得往後退了一大步，差點就掉下階梯。

他就在那裡，他的他回來了。

可是，他卻在哭泣。他的雙眼沒有了光芒，淚水流滿他的臉龐，他使勁地努力舔，卻怎麼也舔不乾淨。他感到自己被緊緊地抱住，背上、脖子上的毛全都被弄濕了，抱住他的人卻停不下他的顫抖。聽見他的他口中不斷不斷地重覆著相同的那道名字。他所能做的，就只有放任他將他的毛弄得更濕，希望籠罩住他全身的悲傷，可以就這樣消失無蹤。

接著他醒了。當晚，是他生平頭一次，對著他的他一直以來最最痛恨的月亮，發出悠長的嚎叫，一聲，一聲，又一聲，悲悽的聲音回盪在他們所居住的山谷裡，綿延不絕。無奈再多的嚎叫，也帶不走持續從他胸口湧出來的痛楚。這一次他清清楚楚地明白了，老人還沒來得及開口告訴他的話。

他失去了他。

永遠的。

 

 

 

之後，他在房子附近的森林定居下來，一是捨不得離去，二來他也不知道，他還有哪裡可以稱得上是家的地方可以回去。於是，他想守著他們所曾經擁有過的共同回憶，有時候看著被他的他抓過的樹，看著他自己挖過的洞，或看著他們一起奔跑過的樹林又再一次被覆蓋上白雪，長出破冰的新發嫩芽，緊接著盛開出千千萬萬的花朵，落下追也追不完的落葉，而後再一次次的循環。

大約重複了四次，他想應該是四次，有個熟悉又有點陌生的味道出現在森林邊界。

就從他們共同居住過的屋子的方向傳來。

他拔腿飛奔，想著，是他嗎？

是他回來了嗎？

穿過重重的樹叢後，印入眼簾的身影卻叫他大失所望。是個人類小孩，牽著他的人，是名有著一頭鳥窩似黑髮的男人。在大人進入房子以後，任由小孩子獨自留在外頭玩耍。

而後他注意到了他，他也注意到了他，他的頭髮在一瞬間變成很熟悉的色調。一種令他想哭的色調。下一秒，他就發現自己被抱住了。和多年前很類似的臂彎，和他很相似的氣息，雖然夾帶著濃厚的奶味，卻是他喜歡的他獨有的味道沒有錯。

他不由自主地低下頭來蹭蹭孩子，想多回味一點他思念不已的氣味。

孩子被他逗得哈哈大笑，接著他在房子傳出聲音時逃走了。再回來時，只留下一點點的味道圍繞在屋子周圍，殘存在空氣之中。

他想，他會喜歡這個味道的主人。

事實證明，孩子也喜歡他。因為他每次都會挑在大人進屋以後，溜過來森林找他。他喜歡抱住他，把自己的臉埋在他長長的毛髮裡面，開心地蹭蹭他有些糾結的長毛，再自己發出悅耳的可愛笑聲，令他想起那個已經離他而去的他，他記得，他也曾經聽過他的他發出類似的笑聲。

他很快樂。

於此同時，他也察覺到自己的不適與日俱增。他的腿沒有辦法像以前一樣奔跑，只能等著孩子自己向他跑來，然後他們會沿著森林的邊緣散散步，將彼此弄得滿身落葉，有的時候，甚至是滿身泥濘。

在他們碰見對方的一年後，孩子侷促不安地扭著身子告訴他，下次來的時候，他有個驚喜要給他。之後，他看見孩子開心地向他跑來，手上拿著閃閃發光的東西，是個項圈。

他勾起嘴角，如果是他，他會想跟他回家。

從眼角的餘光，他看見孩子背後的鳥窩頭男子，雖然他臉上滿是無奈的神情，卻仍然亦步亦趨地跟在他身後，寵溺之情溢於言表。他想要開心地跑過去，想要快樂地吠叫兩聲。可是他所能做的，只有緩緩地搖搖尾巴，盡他所能地前後擺動。

他記得的最後一件事情，是小小的雙手將他套上項圈，還有環抱他的雙臂，甜甜的奶香，以及軟軟的身軀。

 

 

 

當他下次再度睜開眼睛的瞬間，眼前變成了一片遼闊的草原，人三三兩兩地走在之中；一池廣大的湖泊，那隻會噴黑水的奇怪生物在做著日光浴；一座無邊無際的陰暗森林，像是家附近總是讓他們一起用來追逐嬉戲的一樣；最後，是反方向一棟宏偉的城堡，敞開的大門有著莊嚴而沉靜的氛圍，就像他曾向他描述過的學校。

然後，一群人從那扇大門的階梯走了下來。

一個長的和鳥窩頭很像、但比較年輕的男孩在哈哈大笑，一頭紅色長髮的女孩子又好氣又好笑地跟在他身旁。而他自己，則是個黑髮略長過肩的男孩子，就像他是曾擁有過的毛髮般柔順漆黑。他側過身子，向後方伸出手去，牽起了另一個人的手。

一個他朝思暮想的人。

他有著淺棕色的髮絲，些許的金在陽光下閃耀，琥珀色的雙眼，以及在初次邂逅時，那道溫暖的笑顏。

對於自己所投射過去的目光，他回以愛戀的微笑。

這次，他要陪他走過每一道陽光，欣賞每一個月夜。

他執起他的手，想告訴他一句，他花了好久好久的時間才終於領悟到，卻苦無機會告訴他的話語。

輕喚他的名，說

愛你。

雷木思，我愛你。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道一定會有人提出說：狗狗哪看得見顏色？不要在文中誤導人
> 
> 是的沒錯，狗狗的視覺確實屬於全色盲（只看得見黑白），不過牠們依舊可以各種顏色的些微差異，  
> 其實有研究顯示：狗狗對於分辨藍、黃色的東西較其他顏色來得敏感哦 :)  
> 而且在辨識物品方面，還有超強的嗅覺作為輔助，不是嗎？


End file.
